


7 Missed Calls

by WizStreetColfer



Series: Klaine Christmas Fics [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizStreetColfer/pseuds/WizStreetColfer
Summary: Prompt: Bucket





	7 Missed Calls

When Kurt got home he sighed with relief as he was greeted by the sound of giggling upstairs.

Today had been a rather stressful day at work and all he wanted to do was spend some time with his husband and children before heading to bed. He quickly set his satchel at the bottom of the stairs before moving back towards the front door to take off his coat. As he unlooped his scarf he smiled at the picture of him and Kurt on their wedding day that was on the wall opposite the coat hooks. Blaine's smile was infectious, even in 'image-form', it seemed. 

As Kurt locked the door there was a loud 'clanging noise' before the sound of giggling erupted from upstairs once more.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows curiously as he kicked off his Oxford shoes and then proceeded to make his way up the stairs, “Blaine? Are you up there?” He asked.

There was no response so he quickened his pace. 

He grew more concerned when the sound of banging became continuous. He could hear his children giggling but there was no indication that his husband was home.

It was unlike Blaine to not have dinner ready for Kurt on a Friday night. The two of them had become accustomed to the days they would cook (or not cook). 

 The clanging noise got progressively louder as Kurt neared the end of the upstairs corridor, so he quickly came to the conclusion that - for some bizarre reason - his family was gathered in the bathroom. Kurt bit his lip nervously as he twisted the door handle. The door itself opened with ease but nothing could have prepared the 30-year-old man for the scene that greeted him.

On top of the toilet seat, his daughter (aged 6) was sat with Blaine’s mobile in one hand and some butter in another. In the bathtub, his two-year-old son was sat throwing bath toys and causing the loud clanging noise every few seconds.

“Just keep applying it darling,” Pam Anderson (Blaine’s mother) said over the speakerphone, “I promise it works like a charm.”

Kurt’s eyes widened when he realised what was going on.

His daughter set the phone by the sink, and then scooped out some butter with her - now free - hand, before applying it to...

“Blaine what happened?!”

...the rim of the bucket that was on Blaine’s head.

The three occupants of the room jumped at the sound of Kurt’s voice.

“Kurt thank god!” Blaine's said turning to look at him, "do you ever pick up your phone?" 

"My phone hasn't...Oh," Kurt said as he fished his phone out of his pocket and realised that he, in fact, did have 7 missed calls from Blaine and 4 calls from Pam. 

"Papa! Dada oops!" their son said from his position in the bathtub. 

Pam Anderson could be heard laughing on the speakerphone causing Kurt to chuckle. 

Blaine rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "this isn't funny!" 

"Yes it is, daddy!" their daughter said as she continued to rub butter on the bucket. 

Kurt bit his lip and held his phone out to take a photo of the scene in front of him, "say cheese, Blaine!" 

Blaine blushed and shook his head in disbelief before looking up at his husband with a cute little smile. 

"Perfect!" Kurt said before laughing, "I've got it from here Pam, thank you." 

"Call me later Blaine," Pam Anderson said. 

Blaine turned to grab his phone and held it to his mouth as he spoke, "later mum, love you." 

A chorus of, "bye nana," and "bye Pam," could be heard before Blaine hung up and stuck his phone in his pocket. The children went silent and watched their dads curiously, Kurt was thankful for this because the sound of clanging was starting to get on his nerves.

He lifted his son out of the tub and wrapped him a towel holding him close, "honey could you go and get your brother some pyjamas?" he asked looking at his daughter. 

As their daughter left the room Kurt smiled sympathetically at his husband and stepped forward gently placing his hand on his shoulder, "just relax, it's going to be okay." 

Blaine sighed and looked up at Kurt from his position on the floor, "I know it will be now that you're here." 

 

 

 


End file.
